I Used To Have A Dream
by SarahLee618
Summary: Everybody has dreams.Dreams of finding love.Dreams of finding somebody that understands them.Kurt and Blaine were just 2 of those dreamers.Kurt dreamed of New York and finding love or just friendship. Blaine dreamed of teaching young kids music and finding someone to love him for him.Starts out as 1st person and will be multi-chap..R&R please..Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Kurt's POV:**

"That will be $5.26 please," I said to the customer in a tone that was supposed to be friendly and happy but I was exhausted and starving. I had been working since 8:30 this morning and it was almost 8 at night. I mean who wants coffee at 8 o'clock at night? Oh well, it pays the rent for the crummiest apartment I could find in New York. It was basically 4 walls and a roof. The heater never works and the AC rarely works. The only thing I like about my apartment is how close it is to work, which if you haven't figured it out is a coffee shop.

When I was figuring out my future in high school this was NOT what I had pictured.

You see I used to have a dream. It was a dream that not many kids my age had ever had before. I had dreamed of going to the best college there was for people like me. I love to sing, dance, and act. For me it's an escape. It was somewhere I could go to express myself and not be judged for doing what I love.

My dream was to go to NYADA, for those of you who don't know what that is it's the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts. I wanted to work on Broadway. I knew I wouldn't start out getting lead roles the first time I auditioned, but that was fine with me. I would still be doing what I love.

I had always dreamed of going to college in the big apple. Not only for the amazing talent that was on Broadway, but also because gay marriage was FINALLY accepted there as well.

Even though I had to admit it I was going right along with the gay man stereotype. I loved fashion, Broadway musicals, singing, dancing, etc. The one and only thing that was different about me was that I wanted a real relationship. Since I have been living in New York I have noticed that all of the gay males in New York wanted one-night stands. They didn't want the complexity of a relationship but I did.

In my opinion, the touch of the fingertips is the sexiest thing. I want the kind of relationship that people dream about. I want to be able to go home and be with the man I love. I want to cuddle on the couch with him while we watch Disney movies. I want to spend HOURS on the phone with him. I want LOVE.

After all that I have been through don't I deserve that? I was the only out and proud gay kid in McKinely High. All throughout high school I was thrown into dumpsters, called extremely hateful names, slammed into lockers, slushied. And all because I was gay. I feel like I deserve love.

But so far love hasn't come my way.

I didn't want to visit a gay bar because like I said earlier, all men that go to places like that want is one-night stands. I was not going to put an ad in the classifieds either because I could get asked out on a date by someone whose wanted for murder.

I know.. I'm a little dramatic but it could happen.

After another 30 minutes I was finally off the clock and I literally ran home. I just wanted to go home and take a nice hot shower and then go to bed.

**Blaine's POV:**

"Blaine, the pizzas here!" I heard my annoying and loud brother, Cooper yell down the hall.

"Coming. Please don't eat it all!I only got 2 slices last time!" I yelled back at my brother from my room.

"Well if you would hurry up you would get more then just 2 slices. You were always slow getting to the table when we were younger." I just shook my head and walked into the kitchen to where Cooper was already eating his third slice.

"I have short legs. What do you expect?" I said to him while grabbing 4 slices before he could eat it all. Even though Cooper could be annoying he had been my rock my entire life. Ever since I came out to my parents he was the only one from my family that accepted me.

My parents kept saying that its "a phase I will outgrow". My father, if he even deserves that title, and I tried to rebuild an engine one summer after I came out to "try and bond". And when that didn't work he just decided to avoid me at all costs or tried to set me up with his friends' daughters.

All of those so-called efforts from my father just disgusted me. I kept wondering why he couldn't just be proud of me even though I was and still am gay.

There was a great deal of time when my father just ignored me, which was fine with me because why would I want to talk to somebody who didn't like who I was?

When I turned 16 it turned from him ignoring me to slapping me. I kept thinking I deserved that, but there was a part of me that was saying _You've done nothing wrong. Your perfect the way you are. You don't deserve this kind of treatment. _

After a month of him slapping me, he started to progress to beating me until there were bruises that showed up. Of course the monster that was my father was smart enough to only punch me where my clothes covered the bruises up. That's when I knew it was time to leave and the one person that kept popping up was Cooper. After I told Cooper what was going on he immediately got into big brother mode.

Cooper paid for all of my things to be moved up to New York and since he was already a top New York lawyer by that time he was able to file the paperwork to become my legal guardian.

The day after I moved in I knew it was going to be okay. Cooper enrolled me in school, Dalton Academy of New York. It was an amazing all boys school with a zero bullying policy. Cooper felt like that was the best place for me because not only was my father beating me up for being gay, but the students were too.

You see before I moved in with Cooper I went to a typical close-minded public school. I was called the most horrifying names and beaten up almost every day. Most of the time they left me alone or I avoided them. I was physically and emotionally drained by the time I graduated high school. I had no friends or family.. except Cooper.

After high school I started at NYU and had loved it ever since. Ever since I was little I loved music. I started learning how to play guitar when I was 12. I picked up singing not long after that and even taught myself how to play piano. Ever since I learned how much expression music could carry I knew that's what I wanted to do. I started NYU knowing I wanted to major in music education and open my own music academy.

Another dream I have had for an even longer time was to have a real relationship. Not a one-night stand, but a real cliché relationship. I was and still am a hopeless romantic. I had always wanted to have a candle lit dinner or horse drawn carriage through central park. What I want most of all is just to be loved back.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Right at 6:30 the next morning Kurt's alarm clock started blarring interrupting another amazing dream. After practically slamming down his fist to shut the alarm off he groaned and reluctantly left his comfy bed.

Kurt stumbled into the bathroom and did his morning routine. After he finished that he stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed a bagel and ate that quickly. After he ate he went to his extremely small closet and picked out an outfit that was Kurt Hummel acceptable and got dressed.

After he got dressed he noticed he still had 30 minutes before he had to leave so he decided to tidy up the apartment while he had both the time and energy to do so.

Right at 7:15 Kurt left his apartment dreading going to work. After walking the 15 minutes to the coffee shop he clocked in and put on his apron.

Part of the reason he got to work so early was so he could mentally prepare for another day at this god-awful place. He loves coffee, but it gets boring really quick.

Right at 8 o'clock he hears the bell above the door ring and walks out to the register and stops dead in his tracks.

Standing right in front of him was the most gorgeous man he had seen while living in New York. He had the most gorgeous honey-hazel eyes with a hint of green flakes. The cutest, curliest dark curls. He was all around gorgeous and Kurt couldn't get enough of him.

After almost drooling for who knows how long he finally got himself under control and walked to the register to get a closer look at this god-like creature.

_Wow, he is GORGEOUS! _Kurt couldn't help but think while waiting for him to order.

"Good morning. What can I get for you?" Kurt says to the man. Out of the corner of his eye he sees his manager smiling at him knowing Kurt was checking this man out.

"Hmm. I've never been here before. What do you suggest?" The man asks Kurt breaking him out of his daydreaming. "Well my personal favorite is the Nonfat Mocha. You seem like a medium drip kind of guy though."

_Wow how did I manage to speak in a complete sentence with him looking at me? _

The man's eyes lit up and smiled at Kurt. "Wow your good. That is exactly what I always get. I'll take a medium drip please!" The man pulled his wallet out while he waited for Kurt to tell him his total.

Kurt rang up his order and told him his total. The man gave him a ten-dollar bill. "Keep the change! Since nobody else is here.. I'm Blaine." Blaine held out his hand to Kurt and Kurt shook his hand. "Kurt. So, are you new here?" Kurt asked trying to make conversation while he made Blaine's drink.

"No I moved here when I was about 17. I moved in with my brother, Cooper, because of some..family problems. I love it here. I'm in college now. NYU actually." Kurt paused for a second but returned to making his drink. "What are you studying?" Blaine watched Kurt move around gracefully and couldn't help but find Kurt adorable.

"Music education. I want to open my own music academy one day." Again Kurt stopped making his drink for a second. "So you can play instruments then?" Kurt was just amazed at this man. His morning started out crappy but just talking to this guy improved his day.

"Yes I play guitar, piano, and I can sing. When I was in high school I was apart of the school's glee club. We were like rockstars. When we would perform it tended to shut the school down for a little bit." At this point Kurt just decided to stop for a few minutes.

"Wait a minute. You mean to tell me that the glee club at your school was actually cool? My glee club was at the bottom of the totem pole. We got daily slushy facials." Kurt just shook his head amazed by the fact that there was actually a school where singing was cool.

"Oh my god. Did the principal do anything?" Blaine asked Kurt out of curiosity.

"Sadly no. He said that because there were no witnesses and nobody was going to rat out there friends there was nothing he could do so we just had to tolerate it. I was bullied the most out of our glee club. I was tossed in dumpsters, called disgusting names, shoved hard into lockers, one particular guy..he uh.." Kurt was fighting back tears at this point. _I just met this guy I can't tell this stranger everything the first time we even meet..can I?_

Blaine noticed the sad look in Kurt's eyes and got extremely concerned about his new friend.

"Hey, my drink can wait and there is nobody else here. Come sit down. Please?" Kurt looked at Blaine and nodded his head. He stopped making his drink and walked over to Blaine and led him to a table and sat down.

"I'm sorry. It's still hard to talk about. I always get emotional thinking about my past." Kurt looked sadly at Blaine. Blaine just shook his head and gently placed his hand on top of Kurt's. "Kurt, its ok to cry. It sometimes helps with the pain. Talking also helps, but I'm not pushing you into talking. I know we just met, but I'm here. I know what it feels like to be bullied too."

Kurt couldn't help but look shocked. "You..you were bullied?Why?" Countless questions started running through his head. _Is he gay?Do I still have a chance? Can there really be someone who knows the feeling and understands me?_

Blaine looked down at there hands finding some comfort from Kurt's hand. "I came out when I was 12..nobody except Cooper accepted me anymore. Kids at school said horrible things to me and shoved me. It was nowhere near what you dealt with but it still hurt. One year I went to the Sadie Hawkins Dance with a good friend of mine that didn't have a date and when we were ready to go home I called my father. Well while we were waiting these 4 guys decided to beat us up pretty bad. I got the most of it. I had 3 broken ribs, broken leg, and a busted lip. I woke up in the hospital and the only person there was Cooper." Blaine looked at Kurt to see his reaction.

Kurt looked close to crying and Blaine didn't know what to do. "Kurt, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I just wanted to tell you I know what it feels like. Do you need a hug?" Blaine chuckled at his own joke.

Kurt looked at Blaine and gave him a small smile. "I guess were both broken souls, huh?" Blaine smiled back at him. "Or just somebody to accept us the way we are." Blaine gave Kurt's hand a little squeeze while looking into the ocean blue eyes that he could get lost in for hours.

"Thanks Blaine. I don't usually do this but would you possibly want to go out to dinner with me?" Kurt looked extremely nervous while he waited for answer.

"I would love to! Is Friday ok with you?" Blaine couldn't wipe the huge smile he had off his face. Blaine was both shocked and super excited about going out on a date with Kurt. _Even though were going on a date I am still going to let him lead this..relationship?friendship? What is this?_

Kurt was surprised by Blaine saying yes but boy was he excited."Friday would be perfect. How about 7?" Kurt was already planning his outfit out in his head at this point he was so excited.

"Sounds perfect. I am curious about something though. Is this a date or what?" Blaine felt bad about asking Kurt that. He didn't want to destroy this beautiful man's excitement at all.

Kurt looked at Blaine and thought about it for a minute. _I REALLY want this to be a date, but I don't want to make him uncomfortable either..hmm. Go for it Hummel! Follow your heart and tell him._

Kurt took a deep breath to calm his nerves and looked into those gorgeous hazel eyes. "I would love it if this was a date but if that would make you feel uncomfortable then that's fine too." Kurt never broke eye contact with Blaine and waited for the response that would either make him feel on top of the world or make him feel rejected.

Blaine couldn't contain the happiness he felt after hearing that Kurt wanted to call this a date. _Its like he read my mind._ Kurt looked into Kurt's eyes with a loving look and took both hands in his own. "Kurt, I would love nothing more then for this to be our first date. There is nothing you could do that would make me feel uncomfortable. I just want to learn everything about you." Blaine never broke eye contact with Kurt while he gave him his answer.

Kurt looked completely relieved and couldn't help but jump up and give Blaine a huge hug. "Oh sorry. I'm just really excited and happy right now." Kurt took a step back but was just pulled right back into a tight hug." Blaine just laughed and hugged Kurt back, but noticed that customers were coming.

"Looks like I need to let you go back to work. Can I get your number before I leave?" Kurt just smiled and grabbed the phone Blaine had held out to him. "Of course silly. I expect texts from you mister." Kurt said while handing his phone back.

"And I expect replies sir. And my coffee I ordered earlier." Blaine just laughed and followed a very flustered Kurt back to the register.

"Crap, sorry. Blaine, can I ask you a question about our date? I wanted to clarify something really quick." Kurt looked at Blaine after setting his now finished coffee on the counter. "Of course! What's on that mind of yours?" Kurt took another deep breathe and looked into his eyes again. "Would you mind if..if we took this slow? Its nothing you did, but I like to take my time with relationships and friendships." Blaine just smiled sweetly at Kurt and once again took one of Kurt's hands in his. "I don't mind at all. This will be a learning experience for both of us. I will never pressure you into anything."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand quickly. "Thank you Blaine. Well, I guess I need to get back to work. Can I call you tonight maybe? Or you call me?" Kurt just wanted to keep talking to him but knew he HAD to get back to work.

"How about I call you?" Blaine moved there hands so he could interlock there fingers. Kurt was so shocked by there hands being together he almost didn't hear the question. "That will be fine. I'll talk to you tonight." Kurt walked around the counter and gave Blaine a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Now get out of here before I get fired." Kurt smiled sweetly at Blaine to show he was kidding. "Bye Kurt. I'll text you later"

And with that Blaine was gone and Kurt was back to making peoples coffee but was in a great mood while making them.

For the rest of the day Kurt was wishing and praying that Friday would come quick.

_I wish today was Friday._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

As soon as Blaine left the coffee shop he sent a quick text to Kurt hoping to brighten his day.

After Kurt served the last customer in line Kurt felt his phone vibrate. When he saw who the text was from he couldn't help but smile.

"Hey! I just wanted to say thanks again for the coffee and I can't WAIT to see you and your amazing outfit you have planned for Friday!-B" Kurt immediately replied. "Your very welcome. I'm glad to know that I'm not the only one excited about Friday. Blaine, do you think were rushing into this?" Kurt couldn't help but worry about rushing into something with somebody he just met.

After what felt like forever Kurt got a response from Blaine. Before he opened the message he took a deep breath. "No. Do you think we are? Like I said earlier we can take this as slow as we need to. This is new for both of us."

Blaine sent the reply and just hoped Kurt wasn't thinking about canceling.

Kurt's POV:

"Thank you and come back again!" I say and then feel my phone vibrate. After making sure nobody was in line I pull my phone out and sees Blaine answered. I take a deep breath and open the message and I relax a little. After I read the message I reply. "I don't think we are. I really like you Blaine. I want to get to know you and learn all about the Blaine Anderson. Can I call you tonight after I get off work?-K"

I put my phone away and I go back to work trying to distract myself from Blaine and our date.

Blaine's POV:

I'm on my way to work when I get Kurt's reply. I get scared that he has canceled on me but I open the message anyway. I relax after reading it and I reply. "I really like you too Kurt. I want to get to know the Kurt Hummel. I want to take us slow too. Of course you can Kurt! Talk to you tonight-B".

I put my phone away not able to stop smiling.

Kurt didn't think work would ever end but at 8 o' clock Kurt hung up his apron and headed home for a hot meal and a nice bubble bath before he called a certain curly haired guy.

After about 20 minutes Kurt gets to his small apartment and eats then starts his bubble bath and grabs his phone getting nervous all of a sudden.

He undresses and gets in the tub and grabs his phone and texts Blaine. "Hey Blaine! Can you talk?- K" He puts his phone down and waits for a response.

Blaine's POV:

I was just getting off of work when I felt my phone vibrate. After I got on the subway I took it out and saw it was from Kurt. I smiled and read it and my heart started beating faster. It was surprisingly quiet on the subway so I replied.

"Yeah I can talk. I'm heading home now- B" I stared at my phone waiting to hear the beautiful blue-eyed boy's voice.

Kurt's POV:

I was washing my body when the text came through. I read it and I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I took a few deep breaths and dialed his number anxiously waiting to hear the gorgeous hazel-eyed boy's voice.

Blaine's POV:

I was watching a couple being all sweet and romantic to each other when my phone started going off and I smiled wider, if that's possible, when I saw who it was. I answer it without hesitation.

"Hey Kurt! How was work?". I closed my eyes enjoying hearing his voice again. "Hey Blaine! It was okay. Pretty boring but it was okay. How was work and school?" I heard him say and couldn't help but think _He is so caring! _ "That's good. Work was well..work and school was pretty interesting. We had to perform a song we loved from childhood and of course I sang Disney". I hear him laugh and I think to myself _I could listen to him talk and laugh for hours. _"You performed Disney? That's awesome. I'm a sucker for Disney movies. They are my go to movies when I'm sad or sick. So what are you doing Mr. Anderson?"

Kurt's POV:

I listen to it ring twice and then I hear his soft voice.

"Hey Kurt! How was work?" I hear him ask me and I relax a little. "Hey Blaine! It was okay. Pretty boring but it was okay. How was work and school? I ask trying not to sound envious of him and the fact he can afford to go to school for something he loves. I can't help but think _will I get the chance to go to school and achieve my dream of Broadway? _"That's good. Work was well..work and school was pretty interesting. We had to perform a song we loved from childhood and of course I sang Disney". I laugh and think he is adorable with his love of Disney movies. "You performed Disney? That's awesome. I'm a sucker for Disney movies. They are my go to movies when I'm sad or sick. So what are you doing Mr. Anderson?"

We talk for a while and the water starts getting cold but to get dressed I had to put my phone down. "Hey Blaine? Can you hang on for like 10 minutes?" I ask him and wait for an answer. "Yeah I can hold take your time Kurt" I hear him say. "Thanks Blaine. Don't hang up." I say and face palm internally thinking that made me sound needy but I don't dwell on it. I put my phone down and I'm stepping out of the bathtub and the towel I'm standing on starts sliding and before I know it I fall and land hard on my arm and I cry out in pain. "OW! Oh my god hurts so bad!" Tears form in my eyes and I hear yelling coming from my phone.

Blaine's POV:

The subway gets to my stop and I get off the subway and I walk slowly to my apartment not wanting to deal with Cooper hovering and being nosey asking questions on who I am talking to. Kurt's voice pulls me out of my trance. "Hey Blaine? Can you hang on for like 10 minutes?" I hear him ask and I don't hesitate in answering him. "Yeah I can hold take your time Kurt" I walk into a coffee place and I hear him say "Thanks Blaine. Don't hang up" I laugh but I don't say anything. I order my coffee still on the phone when I hear a loud noise and Kurt cry out in pain.

"Kurt! Are you okay? What happened?" I ask in one breath worried that he was attacked or something.

Kurt's POV:

"Kurt! Are you okay? What happened?" I hear Blaine ask and I want to swoon at how caring and worried he is but I was in too much pain to do that.

"I was getting out of the OW! Out of the tub and I slipped and landed on my arm. Blaine it hurts so bad!" The tears keep coming and I can't move or it will hurt more. "Is there anyone there with you? Does anyone know your hurt?" I take a breath and answer him still crying. "No I live alone. I can't move or it hurts more. C-can you come help me Blaine?" I ask wanting to blush and hit myself for moving so fast but I needed help.

"Shhh it will be okay I promise Kurt. Where do you live?" I hear him ask and I give him my address. "Please hurry Blaine it hurts so bad" I tell him and I hope he's close to my apartment.

"I will be there in 10 minutes Kurt just stay calm and try not to move okay?" I hear him tell me and I nod forgetting he can't see me. "Okay. Thanks Blaine!" I hang up and I slowly put my phone down and I am grateful I wrapped a towel around me before I fell.

While I lay there I think about Blaine and how I just met him today and he is already taking over my thoughts. Up until this point in my life I was lonely and just worked trying to distract myself from the loneliness I had. After I met Blaine this morning I haven't been able to stop smiling..until now. Now I am in pain and crying. But knowing I would soon be seeing Blaine again made me relax a little.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Blaine's POV:**

After I get my coffee I run to Kurt's apartment hoping he is okay. I walk as fast as I can. After about 10 minutes I get to Kurt's apartment and I remember I don't have a way to get in so I call Kurt not knowing how far from the door the bathroom is. I stand there and wait for Kurt to answer. _Please be okay!_

**Kurt's POV: **

I lay there thinking and trying not to move and I see my phone light up. I pick my phone up and I smile when I see its Blaine. I answer "Blaine! Are you here yet? Where are you?" I ask in one breath and I regret it because it causes me some pain.

"I'm right outside your door. Is it unlocked?" I hear him ask internally glad I left it unlock. "No I left it unlocked. Please hurry I need you" I tell him relieved that he is here and wants to help me. I hear the door open so I try to talk loud enough for him to hear me. "Back here Blaine!" I look to make sure I'm covered up so he doesn't see anything.

He appears in the bathroom doorway. "Oh Kurt I am so sorry I wasn't here sooner. How can I help?" I hear him say and I see the genuine concern he has for my health and safety. "It's fine Blaine thanks for coming. C-could you help me to the couch or my bed and bring me some ice, water, and pain medicine? I'm sorry if I'm being annoying". I say and I feel guilty and needy.

"Hey its okay. I love taking care of people. I always have and I would love to take care of you Kurt" He smiles and I feel like there are butterflies in my tummy but then I am reminded of the pain shooting through my arms. "Oh Blaine its hurts so much!" More tears fall and I close my eyes begging for the pain to go away.

"Shhh it's okay I'm here Kurt and I will not leave until I know your okay. I'm going to pick you up as gentle as I can okay?" I hear him ask and I nod not being able to talk because of the pain. I hear and feel him move closer and bend down and I look at him. "Just go slow okay Blaine?" I ask pleading for him not to hurt me like the other men in my life have hurt me. "Of course Kurt. I don't like seeing you in pain" I nod and let him pick me up.

After he picks me up I wrap my good arm around his neck loving the feeling of being in Blaine's arms and feeling safe for the first time in a long time.

"Thanks Blaine. This means a lot to me just so you know" I say and smile a little. He gently places me on my huge sleep number bed and makes sure I'm comfy. "I'm okay for a few minutes if you can get me some ice, water, and some pain medicine please?" I ask him sweetly before pain shoots through my arm again forgetting that I still wasn't dressed.

**Blaine's POV:**

After the phone rings 3 times he answers and I calm down slightly. "Blaine! Are you here yet? Where are you?" I hear him ask in one breath. "I'm right outside your door. Is it unlocked? I ask hoping its unlocked. Yes its unsafe but right now all I cared about was getting Kurt pain free.

"No I left it unlocked. Please hurry I need you." I hear the desperateness in his voice and I waste no time in getting into his apartment and helping him.

I get into Kurt's apartment and I hear him crying from down the hall. "Back here Blaine!" I follow his voice and quickly goes towards his voice. I'm in the doorway to his bathroom in an instant. "Oh Kurt I am so sorry I wasn't here sooner. How can I help?" I ask him looking at him with so much concern. He looks at me and I can see the pain and misery he is feeling. "Its fine Blaine thanks for coming. C-can you help me to the couch or my bed and bring me some ice, water, and pain medicine? I'm sorry if I'm being annoying." I see that he is feeling like he is a bother to people and I quickly reassure him.

"Shhh its okay I'm here Kurt and I will not leave until I know your okay. I'm going to pick you up as gentle as I can okay?" I ask him not wanting to do anything that would cause him more pain then he is already in. He nods at me and I bend down to pick him up gently and he looks at me with pain in his eyes. "Just go slow okay Blaine?" I hear him ask and I nod and tell him, "Of course Kurt. I don't like seeing you in pain." He nods again then I pick him up and I feel him wrap his good arm around my neck.

"Thanks Blaine. This means a lot to me just so you know" he says and smiles a little. I place on his bed gently not wanting to cause him any more pain and I make sure he is comfy. He looks at me and says, "I'm okay for a few minutes if you can get me some ice, water, and pain medicine please?" He asks me sweetly before he moans in pain.

Without thinking I get on his bed and I gently pull him into my side and I rub his back trying to comfort him and I feel worthless. "Shhh its okay Kurt I'm going to take care of you." After the pain subsides I run into the kitchen and I grab everything he needs.

"Alright Kurt lets get you out of pain shall we? Here is your medicine and water". I hand him the water and pain medicine and I help him take that then I gently and slowly put the ice on his arm. "Do you need anything else Kurt? I can put a movie in if you like."

**Kurt's POV:**

As the pain shot through my arm Blaine got on my bed and gently held me and rubbed my back as the pain radiated through my body. "Shhh its okay Kurt I'm going to take care of you." I hear him say in my ear. After it stops he goes downstairs to grab the things I asked for.

"Alright Kurt lets get you out of pain shall we? Here is your medicine and water". He hands them to me and I gratefully take them from him. _He is so sweet to me. And he is so handsome too! _I think while he tends to my arm.

"Do you need anything else Kurt? I can put a movie in if you like." He says and I can tell he is trying to help me feel better anyway he can. "Sure. Little Mermaid?" I say to him and immediately jumps into action.

"Thank you for everything Blaine really you've been great. I hope I didn't ruin your plans for tonight." I say to him thinking to myself _He is so sweet. He dropped everything he was doing and ran here to take care of me. It's official I have fallen hard for Mr. Anderson._


End file.
